Unattached
by Sporadic Piranha
Summary: Lena does not like her line of work, but being hired by the Doctor almost made it worth it.


***First smut attempt. Let me know how I did please!***

Lena Partridge stood on the street corner, a light shawl draped over her shoulders to shield her from the cool night air. Her red leather skirt was immodestly short, and her matching heeled boots went up past her knees. The remainder of thigh that was still visible glistened in the light of the street lamp, cleanly shaven and smoothed with lotion for the night. Beneath her shawl, Lena wore a tight leather top that went no lower than her ribs, exposing her smooth, pale stomach. Her hair was artistically messy, falling about her painted face in thick, voluptuous curls. Her eyes were a dull brown color, perhaps from all the drugs and alcohol. Deep red lips graced her face, an unlit cigarette hanging from them.

Two other girls stood near her, dressed equally as provocative. Their feet ached and they were bored. Business was slow tonight. None of them had spotted a potential customer in the past two hours they had been standing there. Usually at least one of them had been booked by now.

Lena sighed and went for the red leather purse that dangled on her arm, in search of her lighter. She pulled it out and clicked it. A tiny orange flame flickered on it, and she raised it to the cigarette in her mouth.

Suddenly, the cigarette was plucked from her mouth and flicked into the street. Lena gaped in shock. "The hell is your problem, asshole?" she snapped. Her voice was scratchy, yet perhaps that was part of the appeal.

"You shouldn't smoke," the man beside her said. "It's bad for your health."

Lena stared at him. He was moderately tall, and too skinny. His attire was nothing short of weird, comprised of a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. His hair was thick and dark, and Lena was tempted to call him cute, but that was not her job. Besides, what was with that chin?

"Really," Lena replied, rolling her eyes. She promptly pulled another cigarette out of her purse and stuck it in her mouth.

Again, the man snatched it and threw it into the street.

Lena turned on him, furious. "You stand here for one more second and I'll make sure you regret it," she hissed.

The man pursed his lips, his arms behind his back, and bounced a little on his toes. "How much do you charge?" he asked.

Lena let out a laugh, another cigarette already in hand. "Six," she replied.

Without a moment's hesitation, the man took the third cigarette from her. Lena lunged after it, but he held it out of her reach. "I'll give you double if you won't smoke tonight," he said plainly.

Lena hesitated. He wanted to buy her for the night? And would pay her double to not smoke? "Deal," Lena said immediately. "But stop tossing them in the street. Those things are expensive, you know."

The man eyed her carefully and slowly placed the cigarette back in her palm. Lena opened her purse and tossed it inside. "Pay first," she instructed.

The man did not break eye contact with her as he reached into his jacket and pulled out several notes. "Nine for now," he stated, counting them out and handing them to her. "The other three in the morning."

Lena snatched the notes from his hand and slipped them into the breast of her leather top. "All right," she said.

Smiling playfully, the man spun around on his old fashioned brown shoes, grabbed her hand, and led her away. Lena was used to this treatment. The men who bought her were generally eager to get going, or not keen on being seen with her.

However, Lena tore her hand from his grasp when he turned into the alley.

"What do you think I am?" she cried. "I'm _not_ working in this sort of environment."

"I'm sorry," the man replied, and he genuinely looked it. "But my… house is down this way." When Lena still looked skeptical, he held out his hand again. "Trust me."

The last thing someone in Lena's occupation did was trust someone, especially her customers. But for some reason, this man seemed… good. He was very unlike what she usually dealt with. Cautiously, Lena reached out and placed her palm in his.

The man grinned and clasped her hand. "It's just over here," he assured her. They continued on down the alley, reaching the end and making a sharp left turn. "Here it is."

Again, Lena had to let go. "I don't know what you're playing at, but this is too much. Did Helen get you to do this?"

The man blinked in confusion. "No, I don't know anyone named Helen. And if I did, and she wanted me to trick you, I would have put a much more elaborate scheme together."

Lena folded her arms and shifted her weight uncertainly. "Are you a cop?"

At this, the man actually laughed. "No, no, I just live in a police box." He patted the great blue box affectionately. "I'm a doctor, actually. The Doctor. Call me Doctor. Everyone does. Though I don't know why. It is rather fitting, I suppose, but it's not my real name." He paused, as if realizing he had been rambling, and looked back at her. "Sorry," he apologized.

Lena stared at him. "So I'm just supposed to call you Doctor?" she wondered, disbelieving.

"If you don't mind, yes."

Lena shrugged. She was not even going to question this strange man. "Going to let me in, then?" She did not know how she was possibly going to please this man in a four by four blue box, but Lena was creative. Surely she could find some way to satisfy him. And besides, _he_ had picked the box, not her.

The Doctor jumped. "Oh! Yes, of course, sorry. I got a little distracted." He raised his hand as if to snap his fingers, but hesitated. "Terribly sorry, love, but what's inside might frighten you. I have to ensure you'll still give me my money's worth once we're inside."

Lena sighed. "Sure. Whatever. Let's just go."

With a worried, eager smile, the Doctor snapped his fingers.

To Lena's surprise, the door of the police box swung inwards, and a warm orange glow shone from inside. "If it helps," the Doctor told her, "you can close your eyes." Again, he took her hand. With a glance at Lena, who simply glared at him, he pulled her inside.

Lena should have closed her eyes.

"Holy shit," she whispered. "Holy son of a bitch."

The place was _huge._ Bigger than her apartment. The floor was clear glass, and the walls were frighteningly large. The ceiling arched high above her head. And there was a huge control panel in the center.

In a heartbeat, Lena had spun around and headed back for the door. The Doctor stood in her way. "Let me out," she demanded. "I don't like it here and I want out."

"You said you would give me what I paid for," the Doctor argued pitifully.

"Yeah, well fuck that," Lena said. Her heart was pounding, and panic was rising in her chest. "I'm not doing this. You're weird. It wouldn't surprise me if you weren't human." Lena gasped. "Oh my God you're an alien."

"Now, please," the Doctor said calmingly. His hands were raised as if in surrender. "I really, really need this. If you like, when we're done, I can erase your memories of this."

Lena could not stand his dark, pleading eyes. "I… I can't."

"I'll add another six hundred to your payment."

His offer caught Lena off guard. She blinked and looked away, focusing on a spot on the wall. With eighteen hundred pounds, combined with the rest of her savings, she could finally buy a _house._ She could stop selling herself on the street. Maybe even get her son back.

Lena swallowed and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay," she conceded. She looked around and sighed, trying to seem ready. "Is there a bed? Or are we doing this here?"

The Doctor looked at her, and he seemed almost guilty. As if he was sorry he was making her do this. "Yes, there's a bed." Again, he held out his hand.

Sternly, Lena folded her arms across her chest. "I'll follow." Immediately, she regretted saying it. This man was going to pay her triple her usual price. She should be bending to his every whim.

Dejectedly, the Doctor let his hand fall. "This way," he said.

Lena trailed after him, trying not to look around. They went down a small set of stairs, heading into a tunnel below the control room. It was dark for a moment, but they soon came out into the light. They were walking on a bridge, hundreds of feet above the ground. Lena's breath caught and she froze. The Doctor's steps continued to echo around her. "Lena?" he called, and the sound of his feet stopped.

Lena could not breathe. Her heart was in her throat and her head was spinning. She could not move. She could only stare over the railing at the impossibly long drop, clenching the metal rail with her knuckles white.

"Are you scared of heights?" the Doctor queried gently.

"No," Lena retorted, and her voice betrayed her fear.

The Doctor approached her, as announced by the sound of his footsteps. Gently, he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

It was not like the awfully hungry kisses the men who bought her usually attacked her with. It was gentle, kind, sweet. Lena could not reciprocate—did not know _how_ to reciprocate. It had been far, far too long since she had been kissed like that.

When the Doctor pulled away, Lena's eyes remained closed. Instantly she missed his lips, and in the same instant mentally slapped herself. She could not find any sort of affection for this man. She never had for any of the others. The Doctor should be no different.

"Sorry," the Doctor murmured. "I hope that was alright. I mean, I was only trying to help."

Lena blinked. He was apologizing. "You paid for it," she mumbled back.

Silently, the Doctor nodded. He whirled around and continued walking. Lena followed, hardly noticing she was completely at ease atop the thin, spindly bridge.

"Hey," Lena remarked, realization dawning on her. "How did you know my name?"

The Doctor cast her a playful smile. "Intuition."

When the bridge finally ended, several doors waited for them. As if it were routine, the Doctor opened the door on the far right. Lena peered inside, seeing a long hallway. Suddenly, the Doctor closed the door and opened it again.

The room Lena saw beyond it was completely different.

"One more," the Doctor mumbled. He pulled the door shut again. With a glance back at her, he twisted the doorknob a third time, and the door swung open. "After you," he said politely.

Hesitantly, Lena stepped inside.

The room was enormous, bigger than the control room. A large, circular bed rested in the center, with a remarkably soft-looking blanket draped over it. A rug took up most of the floor space, and when Lena took her shoes off and walked on it, she could not quite describe what it felt like. Ten huge portraits hung on the walls, each displaying a different man. Lena thought it odd, but each man, despite their incredibly different appearances, had the same smile on his face.

The room glowed blue, for some reason. Lena looked up to see that the ceiling was glass, and behind the glass, hundreds of colorful fish swam about. They were beautiful, exotic, and though Lena was no fish expert it was clear they were not of earth.

"We can close the ceiling, if you like," the Doctor informed her.

"Yeah do that," Lena replied breathily. The shock of it all was starting to wear off, but it had exhausted her. She was not sure how much more she could take.

The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out a small metal stick. He pointed it at the ceiling, and its tip glowed green. A strange sound emitted from it, and a mechanical cover pulled smoothly and silently over the fish. More natural lighting filled the room, and Lena was able to calm down slightly.

"All right," Lena said, and she put a seductive smirk on her face. She spun around on the heel of her boots and marched towards him, snaking her hands under his jacket and gripping his suspenders. She pressed herself against him, making her mouth even with his. "Are you ready, Doctor?" she whispered.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Yes," he said softly.

Lena allowed herself a grin. It was fun when they were desperate.

Taking charge, Lena pulled him further into the room and swung him onto the bed. The Doctor fell onto the mattress, kicking off his shoes in haste. Lena pulled her feet out of her boots, stepping onto the cool, strange carpet. "What do you want?" she asked teasingly.

"N-nothing weird," the Doctor stammered, and true panic lit up his eyes. "Just… normal stuff."

Lena shrugged. Sure. Whatever he wanted.

Carelessly, Lena dropped her purse beside her boots and removed her shawl. She let it drift to the ground, relishing in the Doctor's excited expression. As nice as he was, he was still a man. Lena could not wait to tease him, to bring him to the edge and let him dangle there for as long as she could.

Her eyes glowed as Lena crept up to him, crawling onto the bed on top of him. The Doctor leaned back into the mattress, staring up at her anxiously. He desperately wanted this, though Lena could not understand why someone like him would need a prostitute. He was strangely attractive, Lena decided, though she banished the thought immediately.

Lena straddled the Doctor's waist, allowing the very thing he wanted most to rest atop his manhood. She expertly leaned down on him, her hands pushing gently up his body, coming to rest beside his head. Her head was inches from his, enjoying the glint of lust she saw in his eyes. "Tell me," she purred, wiggling herself slightly. The contact made the Doctor's eyes roll slightly, "what you want."

The Doctor closed his eyes, so very wanting. "I want," he began softly, "to be loved."

Lena frowned inwardly. What sort of request was that? But she smiled warmly and kept up the act. "I can do that," she murmured. Slowly, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. The Doctor kissed her back, not urgent but certainly needy. Lena carefully fingered his bowtie, wondering if she could easily loosen it. She tugged at the bow experimentally, feeling it come undone. Quicker now, she tugged it sharply and tossed it away. There was a small whimper from the Doctor, and Lena smiled into the kiss. She was on the right track.

With the same experimental care, Lena undid the top button of his pale shirt. As she did, she slid away from his mouth and placed a few kisses down his neck. In response, his hands caressed her exposed sides, his fingers warm and gentle.

"Lena," the Doctor breathed, though he was clearly distracted by what her lips were doing to his neck.

"You don't have to call me that. I'm whoever you want me to be," Lena replied fervently between kisses. She came back to his mouth and slipped her tongue in his mouth, feeling his reaction just below his waist.

"Ah," the Doctor said when she pulled away briefly. "But Lena is a pretty name."

Ordinarily, Lena would have frowned and maybe even protested, but she rather liked the way he said her name, and decided to make a joke out of it. "So you're telepathic?" she questioned, running her fingers through his hair.

"Slightly," the Doctor managed. He did the same to her, pulling at her thick curls with gentle desire. He leaned up slightly and kissed her lips. She responded by flicking her tongue across his, but he pulled back and left a trail of kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He bit slightly, surprising Lena, but she did not mind. She kissed his forehead, matching his lips until they both climbed their way back to each other's mouths. This time, the Doctor ran his tongue over her lips, as if asking to be invited inside. Lena almost laughed. He was too polite for his own good.

Lena left him to decide whether he was man enough to force his tongue into her mouth and pulled him upright. She broke away from his lips, sliding her hands under his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. The Doctor reached back and pulled it off his arms, tossing it off the bed without any care as to where it landed. Lena pulled his suspenders around his arms and let them dangle off his hips, un-tucking his button down shirt from his slacks. They fell back down to the bed again, Lena working to undo the remainder of his buttons.

Finally, his shirt was off, and Lena tried very hard not to like what she saw. He was very pale, but it seemed to suit him. Despite his meager appearance, he was rather well muscled and completely smooth. Lena pursed her lips, as if evaluating him. "Funny," she said. "You didn't look like you work out earlier."

The Doctor just smiled mischievously.

Lena smiled back, trying not to wonder if she really meant it or not. Without breaking eye contact, she trailed her hand down his chest and stomach, coming to a stop at the hem of his pants. With a smirk, she undid the button.

It popped open easily, as if any longer and it would have exploded off. Delicately, she undid the zipper of his pants and dragged her finger along the bulge underneath. Yes, he wanted her. And Lena was doing her best to not want him.

The Doctor shivered from her touch, grasping her legs and holding her to him. Lena grinned and touched him again, eliciting another shudder. She would have asked him if he liked what she was doing, but for some reason, she thought the Doctor preferred them not to talk.

Lena touched him a third time, and the Doctor sat up, pulling her directly over his bulge. He kissed her deeply, this time not stopping for pleasantries and forcing his way into her mouth. Lena rocked her hips slightly, arousing him (and herself) a bit more. A low moan escaped the Doctor's throat, and she felt him pause in kissing her, as if the sound had taken him by surprise. However, he soon recovered, and found the clip on the back of her small leather top.

The top slipped down, and Lena tore it off and threw it away. She took this opportunity to bring herself closer to the Doctor, pressing her now exposed breasts against his heated chest. The feel of his body against hers was electric, and Lena could no longer deny she was excited.

Gently, the Doctor trailed his hands from around her back to her chest, cupping her warm breasts. He broke away from her mouth with a sigh, and Lena had to admit she thought it sexy. He gave her hardened buds a soft pinch, and it was Lena's turn to moan. His touch was ecstatic. She started to feel an inkling of desire, a _need_ for the Doctor to be inside her. Had her mind been clear enough to actually think, she would have found this inconceivable. But her thoughts were clouded with lust and want, and she quite forgot she was getting paid for this.

Abruptly, the Doctor flipped her, so that she was the one lying on the bed and he was atop of her. He met her now lively eyes with utmost want, his gaze so intense that her heart started to pound. Carefully, the Doctor leaned down and pressed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before yanking her skirt off her body.

Lena gasped, surprised. She had not expected him to be so… commanding. However, she was not about to be outdone. Lena expertly rolled him onto his back, switching their positions again. She wrenched his pants and boxers down his legs, revealing his hardened length. With a grin, the Doctor kicked the clothes off his ankles. They landed somewhere on the carpet, followed by Lena's skirt.

Unable to resist, Lena dove down on the Doctor, enveloping him in a hot, passionate kiss. He responded with equal enthusiasm, egged on by Lena's hand stroking his throbbing member. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, Lena guided his length inside her, gasping at the sensation it gave her.

The Doctor's hips twitched, wanting to thrust up into her. Lena rocked back and forth, unable to believe just how _good_ it felt. She could feel her orgasm rising inside her, like a flower about to bloom.

Suddenly, the Doctor let out the most wonderful of sounds, and she felt the sweet release of his seed inside her. That was all she needed. Lena arched her back, her eyes wide and staring, and made a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream. She shuddered deliciously, riding the wave of her climax, before she allowed herself to fall against the Doctor, exhausted.

They lay like that for a long while, sweaty bodies entangled amidst the incredibly soft blankets. The only sound was that of their panting, until Lena had calmed down enough to speak.

"Oh my God," she breathed. She unstuck herself from his body to hover over him, shocked. "You made me come."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," the Doctor replied.

Lena blinked. "I didn't even have to fake it."

The Doctor shrugged. "Thanks, I guess."

Astounded, Lena sat back, pulling him out of her. "Do it again," she ordered. Then, remembering she was a hooker, she added, "Please."

"You want me to do it again?" the Doctor repeated in disbelief.

"Yes!" Lena insisted. "I'll… I'll even give you a discount."

The Doctor grinned widely at her. "No need for that," he assured her. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back down to him and kissing her sweetly. In one smooth motion, he was on top of her. "I hope you don't mind it like this."

Lena did not mind at all.

* * *

><p>Lena woke before the Doctor did. She was in his arms, pressed against his chest. She felt his warm breath on the top of her head, deep and even, making her hair flutter slightly.<p>

Never had Lena felt so safe. In fact, she did not want to leave. This realization scared Lena. She was a prostitute, a professional lover who was even better at not loving. So why did she feel such an attachment to the Doctor? He was just another customer.

Well, perhaps Lena could enjoy his company for just a little while longer. With a contented sigh, she snuggled up against him, hoping to fall asleep again in his arms.

There was a sharp change in the Doctor's breathing, and Lena silently cursed herself for waking him up. She felt the soft touch of lips on the top of her head, and his hand cupped the back of her skull. "Good morning," he greeted sleepily.

Lena had to smile. The Doctor had not seemed like the type to be tired in the morning. More like someone who would leap out of bed singing. "It certainly is," Lena replied. She leaned back a little, gazing up at his face. She had to admit his smile was not one she would mind seeing every morning.

"Thank you for spending the night with me," the Doctor said genuinely.

Lena nodded, looking away. "Yeah. Anytime." She sighed, searching her mind for something—anything—that would allow her to stay with him longer. "So what are you, really?" she asked, wrapping her arms back around him.

The Doctor sighed and stroked her hair. "Does it matter?" he asked in a low voice.

_No,_ Lena thought. _It most certainly doesn't._ But she said, "I just want to make sure I don't contract some weird alien STD or something." Upon saying that, she realized with stiffening horror she had forgotten rubbers. She _never_ forgot her condoms.

The Doctor laughed a little. "Don't worry," he assured her. "You won't walk away from me with any unwanted souvenirs."

"Hm." Lena did not know what to say to that (she felt relieved, at least), so she changed the subject. "So what does a gorgeous guy like you need a hooker for anyway?"

"Sex," the Doctor replied without missing a beat, and he grinned at her.

Lena giggled slightly, but at the same time, she was a tiny bit hurt. It meant nothing to him. He was like all the other men who bought her. "Seriously, though," Lena tried again. "Someone like you wouldn't have to pay for it."

The Doctor pursed his lips. "I get too attached to people," he murmured. "Someone like you wouldn't be hurt if I left today."

Lena nodded. He was right. Someone like her _wouldn't_ be hurt if he left. But she still felt like she would be. "Does that mean you're leaving today?"

She felt the Doctor nod. "I have to," he whispered.

"Well," Lena began, "if you ever are back in London, I'll give you one night free."

"That's very generous, thank you." The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead. "But I think that the next time you see me, you'll have your son with you, and it wouldn't be a good idea to do this sort of thing with Max around."

Lena stiffened. "You _are_ telepathic!" she cried.

"I never said I wasn't," the Doctor replied adamantly. He slid his arm out from around her and sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed (it was a very long scoot). "If you like, I can give you a ride home."

Lena swallowed. "In your spaceship?"

"TARDIS," the Doctor corrected. He turned and gave her a wink. "And yes. I will."

* * *

><p>Lena did not want to leave the Doctor and his space police box. But she stepped out of it anyways, eighteen hundred pounds richer, just in front of her apartment. "Thanks," she said, twisting around to say goodbye.<p>

The Doctor stood in the door, tweed jacket and bowtie again. "No," he argued, pressing the remainder of her pay into her hand. "Thank you." He stepped back inside and closed the police box door.

The wind picked up, and the most wonderful of sounds filled the air. Lena watched the blue box fade away. And then she let out a loud, astounded laugh.

* * *

><p>A seven year old boy ran up and down the street, running a stick he had found on the ground along the metal poles that made up the fence. "Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" he exclaimed.<p>

Lena walked lazily a ways behind him. "Yes, Max?" she said in an exasperated tone.

"Um…" Max paused. "I dunno."

It was all Lena could do not to shake her head and sigh. Despite it all, she wore a tired smile. It was worth the pain and exhaustion if only to have her baby back.

Suddenly, she saw it.

And she saw _him._

"Doctor!" she yelled.

The Doctor jumped. "Did you hear my name?" he asked the girl next to him.

The curly blond next to him let out a sigh. "Yes," she affirmed, as if she thought his remark egotistical.

Lena raced up to him, Max rushing after her, his stick dragging along the ground as he did. "Doctor," she said again, and she could not keep the grin off her face.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the Doctor asked pleasantly.

"Oh, come off it, Doctor, you remember me, don't you?" Lena urged.

The Doctor grimaced and shook his head. "But that doesn't mean I've forgotten you!" he cried, seeing her dejected expression. "Chances are that you're in my future, and I just haven't met you yet."

Lena frowned. "So you're _not_ telepathic?"

The Doctor gave a small smile. "Now I'm curious to meet you. What was your name?"

"Lena," she stated. Lena pointed at the little boy on the sidewalk beside her. "This is my son, Max." She looked at the blond. "And you are…?"

"River Song," the blond woman introduced.

Lena smiled. "Just so you know, River," she began, and she leaned down to cover her son's ears. "When the Doctor comes, he sounds like the TARDIS."

River blinked in surprise. "Really?" she said delightedly, whilst beside her the Doctor turned a most lovely shade of crimson. "That's something I'll have to hear to believe."

Embarrassed beyond reason, the Doctor pointedly looked away, bouncing nervously on his toes.

"And Doctor," Lena called. He glanced at her, clearly unable to stare at her for more than a few seconds. "I've quit smoking. Thank you." She smirked. "Also, you were two hundred short of the price we agreed on." She held out her hand.

The Doctor went from being inanely red to blanched white. "You're a prostitute!" he said, horrified (haha, pun).

"Was," Lena corrected. "You were my last customer." She beckoned. "Pay up."

River actually laughed as the Doctor reached into his tweed jacket, blushing furiously, and produced two one hundred pound notes. "It better be worth it," he stated, although saying it seemed to embarrass him even more.

Lena grinned happily and tucked the notes in her shirt, making the Doctor look at his shoes and River cackle at his embarrassment. "It will be," she assured him. "Come on, Max, let's go home."

"Yes, Mummy!" Max replied eagerly. He took off running, dragging his stick behind him.

"Just like the TARDIS, you say?" River called to Lena's retreating form.

Lena twisted around and nodded. "The resemblance is uncanny!" she replied, and she waved.

She would never see the Doctor again.

***So? Was it okay? I hope so. Thank you for reading, and all feedback is much appreciated!***


End file.
